Une journée au commissariat de Harlem
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les sidekick de nos héros pendant qu'ils attendent au commissariat. OS1 : Mieux vaut parler du café. OS2 : ça doit être le destin (Claire). OS3 : Elle n'était pas stupide (Misty). OS4 : Ma vie, c'est ça (Foggy et Karen). OS5 : Demande à Google (Malcolm).
1. Mieux vaut parler du café

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Loup** _"._

 _J'ai adoré Defenders. Vraiment. Mon seul regret… Pas assez de scènes sur ce qui a pu se passer entre les amis des quatre clampins à super-pouvoirs… J'ai donc décidé de profiter de la nuit d'écriture du FoF pour réparer ça._

* * *

 **Mieux vaut parler du café**

.

Ils étaient arrivés les uns après les autres. Certains au cours de la nuit. Les autres le matin. Tôt. Très tôt. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ou pas vraiment, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient ici parce qu'ils étaient en danger. A cause de qui ? De quoi ? Certains savaient. Pour les autres, c'était un peu plus nébuleux, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Les avantages, enfin, plutôt les inconvénients, de compter parmi ses plus proches amis quelqu'un qui avait des pouvoirs et/ou qui, dès qu'il se trouvait en face d'une affaire un peu trop louche décidait de s'en mêler, que ce soit son boulot ou non.

Le pire, en fait, était sans doute l'attente. L'attente sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Ils se surveillaient donc farouchement les uns les autres. Peut-être que… S'ils étaient là, tous ensemble à attendre le retour, sain et sauf, de leurs amis respectifs, de ceux à cause de qui ils se trouvaient ici, qui eux-mêmes devaient être ensemble ils ne savaient où pour le moment, à faire on ne sait quoi… Peut-être que l'un d'eux allait finir par recevoir des nouvelles et qu'ils pourraient en informer les autres…

Ils n'avaient pas reçu la moindre nouvelle et la journée était maintenant bien avancée. Ils avaient mangé ensemble dans l'une des salles du repos du commissariat. On leur avait apporté des sandwichs. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, mais c'était surtout de lourds silences qu'ils avaient partagé au cours de ce repas. Ils avaient tout de même échangé leurs noms. Ils savaient qui était qui. Ils se doutaient de qui était lié à qui même si les noms de ceux qui les avaient réunis ici n'avaient été que rarement prononcés.

Ils continuaient d'attendre.

En fait, ils attendaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient tous fini par se laisser tenter par le mauvais café du commissariat. Ils attendaient depuis si longtemps que le mauvais café du commissariat leur paraissait maintenant presque buvable.

Le café du commissariat et son goût immonde avait été leur plus grand sujet de conversation pour le moment…

« Quelqu'un a un jeu de carte ? »

Les réponses furent négatives.

« On pourrait aussi faire un loup-garou.

-Quoi ?

-Le jeu où les villageois doivent tuer les loups et…

-Je sais ce que c'est. J'y jouais souvent quand j'étais… »

Silence. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous qui avait peut-être même un rapport avec ceux qui n'étaient pas là…

« Jamais joué en ce qui me concerne.

-Même pour ta… »

Silence. Ils se doutaient tous ou presque de la suite de la phrase. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient grandi avec Patsy.

« Non. Même à cette époque.

-Et Jessica… »

Silence. Quelqu'un toussota.

« Je crois que la dernière fois que j'y ai joué, c'était à la fac. Ça occupait nos soirées entre deux séances de révisions en groupe…

-J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Non. Crois-moi. Et puis on a fini par arrêter de jouer. C'était toujours l'équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Matt qui gagnait. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il… »

Silence. Là aussi, il devait y avoir une histoire mais…

Quelqu'un finit par se lever en demandant :

« Qui veut du café ? »

Six mugs, aimablement prêtés par les membres du commissariat de Harlem, se levèrent. Les cafés furent rapidement servis puis bus, avec quelques grimaces pour certains.

« Je crois que j'ai jamais bu de café aussi infecte. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Tous. Puis chacun y alla de son commentaire. Le café était sans doute le seul sujet dont ils pouvaient discuter sans risque. Et plus tard, quand l'inquiétude les aurait suffisamment rongés, peut-être seraient-ils capables de parler des véritables raisons qui les réunissaient ici. En attendant, ils allaient devoir se contenter de ne parler que du café.

* * *

 _Si vous vous demandez ce que fout Misty… Elle avait du boulot, elle ;-)_


	2. ça doit être le destin

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Image** _"._

 _Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné._

* * *

 **Ça doit être le destin**

.

C'était une image à laquelle elle avait pensé, parfois, après Jessica et Luke. Et évidemment qu'elle y avait pensé. Cela aurait difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement. Tous les trois avec des pouvoirs. Tous les trois en train de sauver des gens. L'image ne pouvait que se former d'elle-même mais elle avait fini par s'estomper pour resurgir avec force sur le toit d'un hôpital. Je connais des gens qui peuvent aider, avait-elle dit, et il avait refusé. Evidemment qu'il avait refusé…

L'image lui était revenue à l'esprit quand elle avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé à sa mère puis elle avait été emportée par les évènements mais elle avait eu besoin d'un avocat et c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé en premier mais…

« Je… Je ne peux pas. Je… Demande à Foggy.

-Matt, est-ce ça va ? »

Et il avait raccroché.

Il. Avait. Raccroché.

Elle avait donc appelé Foggy qui lui avait donné quelques explications qui n'en étaient peut-être pas vraiment. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre que Foggy lui-même ait compris ce qui s'était passé. Une ex de Matt, du temps où ils étaient tous les deux à la fac, avait refait surface. Elle était comme Matt (C'était ce que Matt avait dit, avait rapidement ajouté Foggy) et… Et elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas demandé à en savoir plus mais elle avait été certaine que la disparation de Daredevil était liée à tout ça.

Mais malgré cette disparition, quand elle avait rencontré Danny, quand la Main avait fait son retour dans sa vie… Ils avaient toujours été trois dans cette image mentale qu'elle s'était construite. Ils étaient devenus quatre après ça…

Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient que trois dans le couloir du commissariat et si Danny n'avait pas été porté disparu, si la Main n'avait pas encore une fois refait surface dans sa vie, elle aurait presque souri en les voyant ainsi. Luke, à l'avant-garde (Danny aurait dû être à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours imaginé Danny à ses côtés) puis Jessica et Matt, juste derrière, la main de Matt sur le bras de Jessica tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les trois dans le couloir du commissariat en échangeant quelques mots voix basse.

Etrangement complice alors que leur rencontre était plus que récente…

Quelque part, ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle avait eu à l'esprit quand elle avait imaginé leur rencontre. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait permis la véritable rencontre de Luke et de Danny, après quelques échanges de coups entre eux, mais autrement…

Oui, en fait, c'était sans doute ça le plus extraordinaire dans cette histoire. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Tous les quatre. Et c'était sans son intervention qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

...

* * *

Il commence à se faire tard et les thèmes défilent mais j'ai un peu trop mal à la main pour écrire. Le thème Distance me fait quand même énormément de l'œil… Perspective aussi…


	3. Elle n'était pas stupide

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Perspective** _"._

 _Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné… Bon, en fait, ça m'a pris un peu plus d'une heure pour l'écrire mais chut…_

 _Donc petit missing moment entre l'épisode 6 et 7 tout en s'intéressant à Misty._

* * *

 **Elle n'était pas stupide**

.

Misty Knight était sans doute beaucoup de choses mais elle n'était pas stupide. Et non seulement, elle n'était pas stupide mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était un bon flic. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle on l'avait choisi pour intégrer cette unité. L'une des raisons. Pas la plus importante sans aucun doute mais là n'était pas la question.

Misty Knight n'était pas stupide. Elle était un bon flic et… Elle connaissait Luke Cage, ce qui était peut-être une des autres raisons pour laquelle on l'avait choisie pour ce poste mais là n'était toujours pas la question.

Elle connaissait Luke Cage et elle savait, non seulement de quoi il était capable, mais aussi jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour accomplir l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir mis sur cette affaire. Luke pouvait accomplir des choses dont elle était incapable. Parce qu'elle était flic. Parce qu'il était Luke. Parce que lui parler de cette affaire leur donnerait de nouvelles informations pour leur enquête. Parce que grâce à Luke, ils obtiendraient sans doute enfin quelques résultats.

Elle n'était cependant pas sûr d'aimer ces éventuels résultats puisqu'elle venait de retrouver Luke inconscient – Comment une telle chose pouvait donc être possible ? – dans un bâtiment abandonné – Un théâtre ? – en compagnie de Jessica Jones, détective privé, de l'avocat de cette dernière – Tous les deux aussi inconscients que Luke – et de deux cadavres. L'un était sans tête. L'autre avait une main coupée.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Elle ignorait, pour le moment, qui avait passé l'appel qui avait conduit la police jusqu'ici mais elle savait déjà qu'il ne serait certainement d'aucune utilité. Tapage nocturne. Voilà pour quelle raison on avait appelé la police ici. Les agents qui avaient répondu à l'appel s'étaient rendus dans ce bâtiment et y avaient trouvé un cadavre, celui sans tête. Ils avaient alors appelé leurs supérieurs qui avaient envoyé une nouvelle équipe qui avait découvert Luke Cage, qui commençait à être bien connu de leur service, Jessica Jones, tout aussi connue, et son avocat, connu lui aussi mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que les deux premiers, inconscients et en compagnie d'un deuxième cadavre, celui à la main coupée. C'était cette découverte qui avait amené Misty sur les lieux.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Sur place, elle avait fait un compte rendu de ses découvertes à son capitaine qui était resté au commissariat de Harlem Et malgré ses recommandations, il avait exigé qu'on transporte tout de suite au commissariat Luke, Jessica et son avocat. On les avait trouvés inconscients. Ils devaient avoir besoin de soin, non ?

Mais Misty obéit. Heureusement que Claire était au commissariat en fait… Parce qu'elle était en danger – mais pas seulement elle. Quelques autres aussi – à cause de l'affaire dans laquelle elle avait entraîné Luke.

Jessica Jones fut la première à se réveiller, pendant le trajet jusqu'au commissariat. Misty nota qu'à peine réveillée, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, sans aucun doute pour savoir où étaient Luke et son avocat mais quand elle eut l'air de comprendre qu'on l'avait sans doute arrêtée, elle ne demanda pas où ils se trouvaient.

Les deux hommes restèrent inconscients pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivés au commissariat, Jessica Jones fut immédiatement installée dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Misty laissa son capitaine se charger d'expliquer à Patricia Walker, qui n'avait guère l'air d'apprécier le traitement qu'on réservait à son amie, ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'elle supervisait le transport de Luke et de l'avocat dans deux pièces différentes tout en faisant appeler Claire pour qu'elle les examine. Cette dernière arriva rapidement, suivie de la nana au sabre – Colleen, qui n'avait pas son sabre pour le moment évidemment – qui demanda aussitôt :

« Où est Danny ? »

Ainsi, ils n'étaient donc pas trois mais quatre…

Misty lui rapporta rapidement ce qu'ils avaient trouvé tandis que Claire, à la grande surprise de Misty, décidait de s'occuper en premier de l'avocat.

Le connaissait-elle ?

Mais en même temps, avec les pouvoirs de Luke, il était peut-être plus logique d'examiner l'avocat en premier…

Claire sortit rapidement de la pièce où elle venait d'examiner son premier patient pour ordonner à Collen :

« Va chercher Foggy. »

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme, Claire ajouta :

« Celui qui est en costume cravate. »

Collen inclina la tête et s'en alla tandis que Claire retournait dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Misty la suivit et en profita pour lui signaler qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de la chemise de l'avocat pour analyse. Elle vit alors Claire sourire et crut l'entendre murmure quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Ça faisait longtemps… ».

Elle devait connaître l'avocat…

Un homme entra alors dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Franklin Nelson. Avocat lui aussi. Misty le savait.

Avocat… Relation de travail avec l'avocat de Jessica Jones peut-être. Il s'appelait Matthew Murdock. Misty s'en souvenait maintenant.

Nelson & Murdock… Les deux noms associés lui disaient quelque chose.

Fisk !

Nelson & Murdock était le nom du cabinet d'avocat qui avait réussi à faire tomber Fisk.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, dit Claire.

-Et nous avons besoin de sa chemise. » ajouta Misty.

Une chose qui était peut-être dangereuse à dire devant un avocat mais Nelson ne broncha pas, préférant sans doute aider Claire, et…

Mon dieu, comment un avocat pouvait-il avait autant de cicatrices ?! Et pourquoi Claire avait-elle l'air si soulagée ?

Parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas plus ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Claire lui donna la chemise tandis que Nelson demandait s'il pouvait avoir un tee-shirt. Misty appela un policier. Claire dit qu'elle allait maintenant s'occuper de Luke. L'avocat répondit qu'il allait rester ici tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Misty. Croyait-il qu'elle allait lui demander de sortir ? Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle allait juste laisser un des bleus dans le couloir pour surveiller la pièce. L'avocat, Murdock, n'était pas vraiment considéré comme un suspect pour le moment mais…

Elle s'intéresserait à l'avocat plus tard, et quand il serait conscient, elle avait une détective privée à interroger maintenant.

Misty n'obtint aucune réponse satisfaisante au cours de son interrogatoire. Elle n'en fut pas surprise.

On lui annonça alors que l'avocat était réveillé. Elle pouvait donc aller l'interroger.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'interroger un avocat… Et celui-ci semblait particulièrement borné mais aussi décidé à la mener en bateau.

Elle n'était pas stupide, merci bien. Pouvait-il arrêter de mentir et/ou d'essayer de la manipuler ?

Apparemment, non.

Et Luke, enfin, se réveilla.

Son supérieur, contre ses recommandations encore une fois, décida de les interroger tous les trois, ensemble.

C'était sans doute une erreur, même s'ils finirent par obtenir un nom, La Main – Elle en remerciait Luke – et quelques informations supplémentaires sur ce groupe. Des assassins apparemment.

L'avocat… Fit l'avocat, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé à son réveil.

Misty remarqua cependant qu'il ne manifesta par la moindre peur quand son capitaine le menaça de l'enfermer avec deux personnes à super-pouvoirs en cellule.

Il faut dire que, de toute façon, la menace était stupide. Elle connaissait Luke. Elle connaissait Jessica Jones de réputation. Ils n'allaient rien faire à l'avocat. Et puis, elle les avait maintenant vu ensemble tous les trois. Un avocat et ses clients. Oui, en ce moment sans doute, parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient mais autrement…

« Ces gens ont encore des droits. » répliqua l'avocat après la menace de son capitaine.

La manière dont il dit ça…

Misty décida alors d'intervenir et demanda à son capitaine s'ils pouvaient les laisser parler tous les trois ensembles et seuls dans une pièce adjacente. Peut-être pourrait-elle alors parler seule à seule avec Luke pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Des trois, c'était celui qui s'était montré le plus disposé à coopérer avec eux après tout…

Mais elle échoua.

« On doit obtenir des informations de ces trois-là. » lui dit son capitaine tandis qu'ils les observaient discuter.

Il avait raison évidemment mais…

« Luke et Jessica veulent nous protéger, répondit-elle, mais l'avocat… Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue. »

Et c'était bien ça le problème. L'avocat. Il ne cadrait pas avec le reste. Une organisation d'assassins qui s'appelait la Main. Des gens avec des supers-pouvoirs qui luttaient contre elle. Après l'Incident, la chose paraissait presque normale mais la présence d'un avocat dans cette histoire, non.

Mais cet avocat… C'était Murdock, l'un de ceux qui avaient fait tomber Fisk… L'un des membres du cabinet qui avait défendu le Punisher…

Et dans ces deux affaires, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait tout à fait sa place dans une obscure histoire de gens à super-pouvoir luttant contre une organisation criminelle qui se faisait appeler la Main…

 _…_

* * *

 _Allez, j'ai encore distance et trace à faire pour ce recueil… Puis on verra si on le continue dans un mois…_


	4. Ma vie, c'est ça

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Distance** _"._

 _Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné…_

 _Bon, ok, ça a pris plus d'une heure à écrire… Parce que j'ai dû retourner sur netflix pour avoir certains dialogues…_

* * *

 **Ma vie, c'est ça**

.

Foggy avait dû se lever tôt, trop tôt. Des dépositions à Harlem. On chercha tout de même à le contacter malgré l'heure matinale puisque son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer, et vibrer, encore et encore, au point qu'il dut l'éteindre sans même regarder qui avait pu l'appeler pour pouvoir travailler. Entre deux dépositions, il décida de le rallumer pour voir qui avait été aussi insistant dans ces appels.

Matt…

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'appeler pour lui demander ce qui se passait, son téléphone sonna. C'était encore Matt. Foggy décrocha cette fois.

« T'es où ? demanda aussitôt Matt avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Au vingt-neuvième. A Harlem. Pour-

-Bien, l'interrompit Matt. Reste là-bas et demande à parler à l'inspecteur Knight. Elle comprendra. »

Et Matt raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander des explications.

Evidemment.

Foggy essaya tout de même de le rappeler mais Matt ne répondit pas.

Evidemment.

Quelque part, Foggy n'était même pas surpris. Il y avait eu le tremblement de terre. Il avait vu les poings de Matt. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer maintenant mais il avait compris. Les dossiers qu'il avait confié à Matt n'avait pas été suffisant…

Il avait recommencé…

Pourquoi Matt… Pourquoi…

Et peut-être que ce fut l'inquiétude qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Matt… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était toujours douté qu'il recommencerait… Il avait obéi.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. » lui dit l'inspecteur Knight après qu'il se soit présenté.

Pas le seul, c'était vrai… Et il y avait même quelques personnes qu'il connaissait dans le groupe que l'inspecteur Knight devait protéger.

.o.

« Alors, toi aussi ? » s'écria-t-il.

Karen courut dans les bras de Foggy et le serra contre elle.

« Mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

-Moi aussi. » répondit-il.

Ils se séparèrent.

« Et franchement, ça fait du bien de faire une pause entre deux dépositions. »

Karen sourit.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Matt ne t'a rien dit ?

-Matt ne me dit jamais rien. »

Karen regarda ailleurs et répondit :

« Il a recommencé, Foggy. »

Il inclina la tête.

« Je sais. J'ai essayé de l'en éloigner mais…

-J'ai essayé aussi mais…

-Mais ça n'a pas suffi. C'est drôle en fait. On dirait presque qu'il essaie de nous faire passer un message. »

.o.

On dirait presque qu'il essaie de nous faire passer un message, avait dit Foggy. Quel message ? Parce que s'il y avait un message, Karen ne le comprenait absolument pas. Il y avait quelques jours à peine, quand elle l'avait vu, quand ils avaient mangé ensembles, Matt lui avait dit que cette vie ne lui manquait pas. Avait-il menti ? Encore.

Bien sûr, quand ils travaillent encore tous les trois ensembles, c'était presque normal de leur mentir. Matt l'avait fait pour les protéger mais maintenant… Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ?

Elle avait été sincère quand elle lui avait dit que la présence de Daredevil avait fait du bien à la ville mais en ce qui concernait Matt, c'était tout le contraire. Cette vie ne pouvait tout de même pas lui manquer après tout ce qui s'était passé…

Mais Matt n'était, bien sûr, pas là pour lui dire quelle était la vérité.

.o.

« Salut. »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire maintenant qu'il était là ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Ça a l'air grave. »

Et elle était inquiète… Pour lui évidemment mais pas seulement…

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui. Je sais. »

Il savait mais alors pourquoi…

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Après tous les efforts que tu as faits… Tu avais enfin réussi à reconstruire ta vie

-Karen… »

Il marqua une légère pause.

« Ma vie, c'est ça. »

Et il s'en alla après avoir dit ça.

.o.

C'était ça sa vie. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Que c'était ça, sa vie…

Il lui avait donc bien menti. Encore.

Pourquoi Matt… Pourquoi…

Ne pas lui dire la vérité sur Daredevil, c'était compréhensible mais lui dire, lui mentir en lui disant que cette vie ne lui manquait pas…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose devait lui échapper. Forcément. Daredevil avait peut-être été bénéfique à New York mais il avait ravagé la vie de Matt ainsi que la sienne et celle de Foggy par ricochet. Et elle savait que Matt regrettait profondément ce qui s'était passé. Ça l'avait même poussé à abandonner le masque, à essayer de réparer les pots cassés, alors pourquoi…

Elle devait en apprendre plus sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Peut-être que si elle en apprenait plus sur cette affaire à laquelle Matt était mêlée, elle comprendrait…

.o.

« En train de préparer ton prochain article ? »

Karen se retourna. Foggy. Evidemment.

Elle s'interessa à nouveau au tableau recouvert de photos de scènes de crime tout en prenant quelques notes.

« En train d'essayer de comprendre Matt aussi. »

Foggy s'approcha et vint se poster juste à côté d'elle. Il observa pendant un moment les photos lui aussi.

« Si tu réussis à le faire, préviens-moi. Ça doit faire dix ans que j'essaie. »

Elle regarda Foggy d'un air surpris.

« Je pensais… »

Il soupira.

« Matt… »

Il hésita.

« Il a toujours été secret en fait. Même à la fac. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Enfin moins. En fait, c'était peut-être ça le plus bizarre… Il réussissait à être ce mec hyper mystérieux tout en ayant l'air super ouvert en même temps. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait… »

Il la regarda.

« Je crois que je comprends maintenant mais en partie seulement. »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Matt a dit… »

La manière dont Matt avait dit ça.

« Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il a dit que sa vie, c'était ça. »

Et quelque part, ça ne surprit pas Foggy.

.o.

C'était sans doute une erreur. Non, c'était certainement une erreur mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Matt avait dit à Karen que c'était ça, sa vie.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Karen, et il refusait de penser qu'il se comportait comme Matt sur ce coup-là, mais quand il s'était réveillé, Matt lui avait dit que Danny Rand, le millionnaire, avait été enlevé par la Main et… Et il lui avait dit qu'Elektra était en vie. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Enfin si. Ça avait un sens dans la vie de Matt apparemment. Et peut-être que s'il pouvait régler tout ça… La Main… Elektra…

Il était allé récupérer le costume après que Matt se soit réveillé, pendant qu'on l'interrogeait avec Luke Cage et Jessica Jones. Jessica Jones… C'était Foggy qui l'avait envoyé défendre la détective quand elle s'était faite arrêter. C'était de sa faute si la Main et Elektra était de retour dans la vie de Matt…

Il avait foncé jusqu'à l'appartement de Matt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, parce que si jamais l'interrogatoire allait dans le mauvais sens, mieux valait qu'on ne trouve pas le costume de Daredevil dans l'appartement de Matt, l'avocat.

Et maintenant, Foggy était sérieusement en train d'envisager de le lui donner pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre un terme à tout cela.

C'était ça sa vie, avait dit Matt à Karen.

Mais si la Main et Elektra disparaissaient, Matt pourrait alors peut-être mettre fin à cette vie-là.

…

* * *

 _Alors, j'aurais pu continuer cet OS avec ce qui s'est passé à la fin de Defenders mais… J'ai manqué de temps et j'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire là-dessus._

 _Au passage, j'adore le fait que Daredevil est traité comme si c'était une drogue. C'est très bien vu en fait…_


	5. Demande à Google

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Trace** _"._

 _Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné… Et dans cette heure, on comprend le rapide re-visionnage de Jessica Jones parce que « Deux minutes, Malcolm et Claire, ils se sont déjà parlé ou pas… »_

* * *

 **Demande à Google**

.

Quand Jessica l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle venait le chercher parce qu'il était en danger, Malcom n'avait pas été vraiment surpris. L'affaire sur laquelle enquêtait Jessica pour le moment sentait le sapin. Après tout, à cause de cette affaire, il avait déjà été pris en otage et l'appartement de Jessica était devenu une scène de crime. Il détestait se montrer pessimiste mais…

Au moins, ça lui avait permis de voir que Luke allait bien puisque c'était lui qui était venu le chercher avec Jessica. Il avait aussi pu revoir l'infirmière, Claire, qui avait soigné Luke à l'époque de Killgrave. Ils l'avaient amené à Harlem, dans un commissariat. Trish était là. Evidemment. Si on menaçait les amis de Jessica… Mais il y avait d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, des gens qui avaient tout autant besoin d'être protégé que Trisk et lui apparemment. Il finit par apprendre leur nom au bout d'un moment mais pas plus que ça…

Trish le laissa soudain seul parce qu'elle devait parler à son producteur. Elle avait laissé son ordinateur derrière elle. Elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas s'il l'utilisait, n'est-ce pas ?

Malcolm n'était pas détective – peut-être devrait-il passer sa licence d'ailleurs s'il voulait continuer d'aider Jessica – mais avec un nom, une simple requête google pouvait sans doute lui donner de quoi satisfaire un peu sa curiosité, non ?

Il s'empara donc de l'ordinateur de Trish.

Il préféra laisser de côté Claire. Ils avaient un peu discuté un peu plus tôt et elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus officiellement infirmière mais qu'elle continuait d'aider les gens autant qu'elle le pouvait. Oh, et elle était avec Luke maintenant. Malcolm ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Il commença donc par Colleen Wing, celle qui gardait un sabre à côté d'elle depuis que les flics - L'inspecteur Knight en fait - le lui avait rendu.

Pensait-elle qu'on pouvait les attaquer au commissariat ?

Il trouva les trucs habituels, facebook, etc… Il y avait aussi un site sur un dojo. Le sien. Elle en avait un peu parlé tout à l'heure. Elle donnait de cours d'auto-défense. Claire avait dit les avoir suivis.

Mais Malcolm trouva aussi quelques liens vers des sites de magazines people. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos bien sûr mais apparemment Colleen Wing sortait avec Danny Rand, le millionnaire qu'on avait cru mort, enfant, dans un crash d'avion avec ses parents et qui était soudain revenu d'entre les morts il y a quelques temps.

Et Danny Rand n'était pas avec eux au commissariat…

Avait-il des pouvoirs lui aussi ? Comme Luke et Jessica ?

Malcolm passa ensuite à Karen Page.

Trish avait raison. Elle était journaliste. Au New York Bulletin. Elle avait aussi écrit un article sur le Punisher qui avait eu un petit succès mais il préféra ne pas aller le lire pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il y avait un autre article du Bulletin mais elle n'en était pas l'auteur. C'était l'article de Ben Urich sur Union Allied. Il essaya de se souvenir de cette affaire. On en avait beaucoup parlé à l'époque mais c'était aussi la période où il se droguait donc…

Peut-être devait-il passer à l'avocat, Franklin – appelez-moi Foggy – Nelson dès maintenant ? Karen Page et lui étaient amis en plus…

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Apparemment, c'était un des avocats du cabinet d'Hogarth mais ça semblait récent. C'était aussi l'un des avocats qui avaient défendu le Punisher lors de son procès. Il trouva également des traces de l'avocat dans énormément d'articles sur la chute du baron du crime Wilson Fisk… Et son cabinet s'était également occupé de Karen Page quand elle avait été accusée de meurtre. Encore cette histoire à propos d'Union Allied. Les deux avaient un lien apparemment.

C'était donc ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand Foggy – il leur avait dit de l'appeler comme ça – travaillait encore pour Nelson & Murdock.

Murdock… Ce n'était pas le nom de l'avocat qui s'était occupé de faire sortir Jessica il y avait quelques jours…

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire sur mon ordinateur ? »

Malcolm sursauta et se retourna.

« Des recherches. »

Trish avait évidemment réussi à lire par-dessus son épaule la page sur laquelle il se trouvait. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire et elle s'assit à côté de lui en disant :

« Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as trouvé. »

 _…_

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini pour ce mois. Peut-être qu'on recommencera le mois prochain. On verra…_


End file.
